1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coil spring compressing tools, and more particularly pertains to a coil spring compressing tool designed for use in compressing suspension springs of cars and trucks. Various suspension systems, for example strut types suspension systems, utilize shock absorbers surrounded by a coil spring. The access space around the coil spring is usually limited, especially on small cars, and prevents the use of a surrounding type spring compressing tool. While various types of spring compressors have been proposed in the prior art, these devices have a tendency to shift laterally in use, creating the possibility of a potentially dangerous release of a compressed spring. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a simple and inexpensively constructed tool having a pair of spaced guide rods for preventing lateral movement of coil spring engaging oppositely directed hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of coil spring compressing tools are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a coil spring compressing tool is to be found in U.S. Pat. 3,946,987, which issued to W. Shultz on Mar. 30, 1976. This patent discloses a coil spring spreading tool having oppositely directed spring engaging hook members disposed on a threaded rod. U.S. Pat. 4,009,867, which issued to W. Diffenderfer on Mar. 1, 1977, discloses a spring compressor adapted for use with vehicle suspension strut assemblies. Two parallel end plates have apertures sized to allow insertion of the tubular shock assembly of the strut. Two end plates are joined by threaded support rods which allow the distance between the two end plates to be varied to compress the spring as desired. Pivoted latches allow the quick insertion or removal of the strut assembly from the spring compressor. U.S. Pat. 4,237,594, which issued to J. Young on Dec. 9, 1980, discloses a spring compressing tool for use on the suspension system of a vehicle. An elongated threaded rod includes a head disposed on one end adapted to be engaged by a common wrench for rotation. A plate having a central aperture receives the threaded rod while the spring is compressed. A hook assembly to engage the coil spring is designed to receive the threaded rod and travel therealong as the rod is rotated. U.S. Pat. 4,541,614, which issued to H. Klann on Sept. 17, 1985, discloses a spring compressing tool having a pair of spaced spring coil engaging members mounted on an elongated shaft. U.S. Pat. 4,679,780, which issued to K. Kloster on July 14, 1987, discloses a spring compressor including a pair of spaced shoes each having a helical groove for engaging a portion of a coil spring. Each shoe also includes a latchable locking device extendible over the respective helical groove for maintaining the coil of the spring within the groove during the compressing operation.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to coil spring compressing tools, none of these devices disclose a spring compressing tool utilizing a pair of spaced parallel blocks having aligned apertures adjacent each end slidably receiving a pair of spaced guide rods and connected for parallel axial movement by a centrally located elongated threaded rod. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of coil spring compressing tools, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such coil spring compressing tools, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.